Desde el más allá
by Dulce Maria Potter Vedolla
Summary: Kagome ha desaparecido. La perla no fue purificada y no hay nadie con el poder para hacerlo... ¿Qué pasaría si alguien pudiera revivir a los muertos, sin pagar nada a cambio, sin restricciones?


Desde el más allá:

CAPÍTULO 1: La búsqueda de Kagome:

Una mañana en el Japón antiguo, luego de la gran batalla contra Naraku, y la desaparición de Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango emprendieron una búsqueda desesperada para encontrarla. Sin importar lo mucho que anduvieron, tanto por cielo, mar y tierra, no encontraron ningún rastro de ella ni de cómo volver a traspasar el portal al actual Japón.

A la mañana siguiente Shipo se levanto al escuchar el grito de una joven, y creyendo que era Kagome, levantó inmediatamente a los demás y Kirara los llevó en su lomo siguiendo el grito que seguía sin cesar. Al llegar vieron a una joven a punto de caer por un precipicio y Sango al ver que al no ser Kagome a Inuyasha no le interesaba, ella y Miroku la ayudaron. Quería llevarla con ellos e Inuyasha con los nervios de punta corrió a la joven de un empujón y se dirigió a Sango con una furia incontenible:

:¡¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS PARA TRAER A CUALQUIERA A NUESTRA COMUNIDAD, YA ESTAMOS MUY ESTRESADOS TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A KAGOME Y A LA PERLA, Y TU QUIERES QUE ENSIMA TENGAMOS OTRO PESO, SI ESTA MUCHACHA NO SE PUEDE DEFENDER SOLA ES COMO TENER OTRO PROBLEMA DE LOS TANTOS QUE TENEMOS!!, en estos momentos no podemos ser generosos con todos…

: ¡¡YA SE QUE HAY MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!!Pero… ¿QUE HARÍA KAGOME? ¿DEJARLA MORIR?

:¡¡NO!! PERO BUENO YA LA SALVASTE ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENE QUE VENIR CON NOSOTROS!?YA ES MUCHO CON EL ZORRO LLORON!!

: ¡CLARO LA SALVAMOS PERO LA DEJAMOS MORIR CON TODAS ESAS HERIDAS!, ¡¡ ¿ES QUÉ YA SE TE CONSUMIO TODO EL CEREBRO?!

La muchacha muy apenada de todo levanta su herido y blanco brazo dando señal de que quiere decir algo:

: Disculpen yo no les quería causar problemas, es que yo estaba buscando donde aprender arco y flecha, y pregunté quien era el mejor y me dijeron la sacerdotisa Kikyou

:¡¡ COMO QUE KIKYOU ELLA!!...

: ¿Qué sucedió con ella?...

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado recordándola, recordando sus viejos momentos y con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, se los sacude y le cuenta:

: Ella fue mi pareja y hace 50 años murió y es imposible que alguien que supiera su nombre no lo sepa…. En verdad ¡¡ ¿QUIEN ERES TÚ?!

: nono yo no lo sabía… disculpe

: Mejor será que te vallas

Sango enfurecida le replicó

: ¡NO, NO SE IRÁ, EL QUE NO SEPA LO DE KIKYOU NO SIGNIFICA NADA! Deja tu orgullo y tu estupidez atrás por un rato Inuyasha

: De acuerdo pero no quiero oír ni una queja; y prosigamos que sea como sea tenemos que encontrar a Kagome. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

: Yo me llamo ¡¡MAYURA!!

Inuyasha con una voz arrogante y dándole la espalda le contesta…

: Ok "MAYURA" ven, y no seas lerda….

Pasaron 5 meses y ningún rastro de Kagome, visitaron brujas, especialistas de todo tipo, que sabían de diferentes cosas, como contactar gente, muerta, y también viva. Hasta que llegaron a un lugar, una cabaña oscura y siniestra donde contactaron a una bruja llamada Sumire:

: Buenas tardes jovencitos, yo se lo que ustedes buscan, ustedes buscan contactar a una jovencita llamada Kagome, ¿no es así?

Sango sorprendida le pregunta:

: ¿Usted lee mentes?

: No, no es que visitaron a una bruja que era mi hermana

Inuyasha susurró muy chistoso

: (si, se parecen en lo feo)

: ¡¡No leeré mentes pero tengo un oído de oro, cachorrito!!

: ¡¡CASCHORITO TU ABU…!!

Y en ese instante Miroku lo caya replicando

: ¡¡BUENO, BUENO!! Entonces ¿nos puede ayudar?

: Por lo que mi hermana me contó, ¡NO!, miren esta niña fue devuelta a su mundo y el portal que en este caso era el pozo desapareció, ya nunca más verán a su amiguita Kagome.

Inuyasha con un gran enojo y una gran decepción se levanta y se va de la temible cabaña; los demás muy apenados por lo sucedido le dan las gracias a la anciana Sumire y se retiran para poder alcanzar a Inuyasha.

Después de 1 mes de tratar de buscar a Kagome, dejando de lado lo que la anciana les dijo, siguen sin encontrarla e Inuyasha con una gran decepción, patea bruscamente a un árbol de Sakuras que estaban cerradas como la esperanza de todos, ellos tendrían que buscar la perla sin Kagome

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1…

CAPÍTULO 2: Los pensamientos de Seshomaru

Seshomaru luego de todo lo sucedido sigue su camino con Rin, Kohaku y Jaqueen. Pero las dudas de que si aún muerto Naraku siguiera con algún plan no dejaba de carcomer su mente, pensaba y pensaba en miles y miles de formas en las cuales lo podrían hacer. Esto mismo los entró a preocupar a Jaqueen y a Rin, en si no sabían en que pensaba Seshomaru pero se lo imaginaban; ya que en esos 6 meses nada más había sucedido. Es como si Naraku viviera en la mente de casa uno de sus enemigos y aún les hiciera la vida imposible. Seshomaru notó que Rin, Kohaku y Jaqueen lo miraban muy fijo y con caras de preocupados. Él se da vuelta y los detiene y les pregunta, en realidad les ordena que le digan porque lo miraban así…

: Ahora a ustedes ¿qué les sucede?

Jaqueen muy nervioso le contesta…

: Mi señor es que el que nos preocupa es usted

: ¡¡Cierto!! (Comentó Kohaku con mucha firmeza)

Rin le jala del pantalón y con esa voz de niña inocente que la caracteriza, le pide que le cuente que le sucedía…

: Sr Seshomaru díganos que le sucede, ¡¡por favor!!

Seshomaru le corre la mano le contestó mientras se iba alejando…

: Esto no es cosa de niños Rin, no deberías meterte

Después de esa "charla" entre los cuatro, Seshomaru se paró en la sima de una colina mirando el horizonte; mientras los demás recogían comida. Pero distrajo sus pensamientos al ver que del agua salía la tan esperada "PERLA DE SHICON", pero el gravísimos problema era que la perla no estaba purificada, estaba consumida por el mal. Pero en ese segundo de impresión y desesperación, se dio cuenta que este podría ser un plan que Naraku empezó antes de morir y él no iba a dejar que esto siguiera, iba a purificar la perla como sea. El pequeño problema que el se dio cuenta es que ya no había persona que pudiera purificar a la perla, Kagome estaba 

desaparecida y Kikyou muerta, y solo unan persona podría revivirla. A Seshomaru se le ocurrió una idea que no podría fallar. Dejó a Rin a cuidado de Jaqueen y Kohaku y partió para cumplir su cometido…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2…


End file.
